


Play List

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Play List

Sam stared at Al.

“So, you were in the Hotel California…”

“Hey, that was years before I met you!”

“…involved in a bizarre love triangle with a couple named Maggie Mae and Jessie.”

“We ended up there because of a storm,” Al offered vaguely.

“Oh, right. Blame it on the rain,” Sam muttered as he rose from the table.

Al followed him. Patiently, he said, “Look. I was young and horny, with a pocketful of Kryptonite, if you catch my drift. And I didn’t like dancing with myself.”

Sam sighed. “What can I say, Al? I have a suspicious mind.”


End file.
